vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunk (VLD)
|planet = Earth |gender = Male |hair = Black |eye = Brown |age = 17 (Season One) 18 (Season Six) 19 (Season Eight) |dob = January 13Voltron Twitter |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Uncle Unnamed Niece Unnamed Nephew |profile = Guardian Spirit of Land Hunk is the team’s mechanic and he’s a naturally good-hearted guy who is quick to laugh at himself. He's got a goofy sense of humor and hates any tension within the group, almost as much as his stomach hates flying. Gastrointestinal issues aside, Hunk is the team’s foodie and he’s constantly assessing alien vegetables to gauge their value in his recipes. |aff = Team Voltron Galaxy Garrison |mecha = Yellow Lion |health = Alive |role = *Yellow Paladin *Engineer Cadet (Formerly) |debut = The Rise of Voltron |voice = Tyler Labine |showtabs = yes |theme = hunk }} Hunk is a former engineering cadet at the Galaxy Garrison who functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Yellow Lion. Appearance Hunk4.png|Casual wear. Hunk2.png|Paladin armor. Hunk has the appearance of a heavy-set older teenager with medium brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes with thick, square-shaped eyebrows. Distinguishing him from the other characters is his noticeably round face with a short, rounded noise, and his massive body full of muscle and fat; he has thick, muscular limbs and a large belly. Hunk wears an orange strip of cloth tied around his forehead, long enough to reach his mid-back, that keeps his hair out of the way but allows his bangs to frame his face. Hunk's hair is cut rather short, his bangs reaching just under his eyes, while the rest of his hair barely reaches his neck. Of the Paladins, Hunk is the second-tallest. In his Paladin armor, Hunk's uniform mirrors his fellow Paladins but with yellow accents to match that of his Lion. When he is not in his Paladin armor, Hunk wears a bright yellow shirt line with black, with the sleeves cut to his forearms. Over his shirt, he wears a green, orange, and gray vest with a tall collar and outwardly padded with thick shoulder pads. His shirtline is cut to reach longest at the center and falls far over the waistline of his pants where he wears a gray and orange utility belt with a pouch on either hip. Hunk's gray gloves are fingerless and lined at the wrist with a thick black cuff. He wears baggy tan pants, padded at the knees a darker brown, and tucked into his white boots that are accented with black and orange. Personality Initially nervous, cowardly, and prone to motion sickness, panic, and nausea, Hunk is shown to be a reluctant Paladin more concerned with food and safety than battling aliens from across the galaxy. He even admits his desire to return to his family and disinterest in fighting a war. Hunk does not fully realize the dire situation he has the power to change until he meets Shay and learns she has no concept of what freedom is because her people have been ruled by the Galra Empire since before her birth. After witnessing her people's suffering and Shay's bravery to save his life at the risk of her own, Hunk quickly grows into a true Paladin intent on defending all good in the universe, not suffering any of his previous fear and unfortunate symptoms since. Along with his genius knowledge of mechanical equipment and science, Hunk's intuition is extraordinarily sharp and he is distrustful of those outside of Team Voltron after the Castle of Lions is nearly lost, though his good heart and honest desire to assist others can dismiss his suspicions despite his good judgement. He remains cautious, logical, and can be head-strong in his beliefs, whether they be out of self-preservation or the need to do good. Hunk may take his role and mission as a Paladin seriously, but he is still the lighthearted, comical joker of the team who enjoys making his friends laugh, teasing them, and will readily give hugs and cook up a delicious meal to satiate his appetite. As the "straight man" of the group with a sometimes morbid sense of humor, Hunk will question the lack of logic and the bountiful absurdity of their reality, such as being inside a "giant cat head" and how lions "turn into legs". His presence brings about a sense of casual air amidst any number of the Voltron team's tense situations, in its own way supporting his team as much as when he is on the battlefield and fighting alongside them. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting the Yellow Lion, Hunk utilizes this equipment: Skill Set Combat Hunk is noted to have the strongest natural physical strength of all the human Paladins due to his body's larger size, although he is also the least agile and slowest Paladin who has not displayed much close-combat prowess and initially struggles with the weight of his Bayard. He prefers to attack from a distance using his Bayard cannon, but will use his body's size against his enemies to overpower and immobilize them, much like he does with his Lion. This works to his disadvantage as well, as Hunk's weight can easily throw him off-balance. His official strength stats are nearly maxed. Piloting While not studying as a fighter pilot officially, largely due to suffering from motion sickness and a fear of heights, Hunk shows notable skill piloting the Yellow Lion. As he grows as a Paladin and his ailments subside, Hunk quickly becomes a proficient pilot that utilizes the Lion's high defense and massive body to his full advantage in battle, allowing him to perform daring attacks such as high-speed spinning headbutts, and tapping into his Lion's hidden abilities. However, Hunk still suffers from bouts of nervousness during missions that can hinder his piloting. Other Abilities Trivia * Hunk's full name is Hunk Garrett. * Hunk was originally only known to be in his late teens.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses Tyler Labine described Hunk as being as young as 17.Hunk's Birthday Interview with Tyler Labine 2017 (-7:50) His age was published as being 17 in The Paladin's Handbook, which was not reviewed by executive series staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 The Voltron Coalition Handbook states that a year has passed since Shiro's return to Earth, making Hunk 18 at the youngest by the time Season Six ends. The book may claim this but hunk is actually more like 21 when the season starts. * Tyler Labine also stated that Hunk is Samoan.Tyler Labine's Twitter This was also published in The Paladin's Handbook. * Hunk and Pidge are two equally tech-savvy characters described as being "two sides of the same coin": while Pidge is the more creating, engineering, "figuring out" side, Hunk is the "build it and make it work" side.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian March 2016 * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-5 (tallest to shortest), Lauren Montgomery approves that Hunk is ranked second-tallest at "Number Two". Lauren responding to Let's Voltron host on Twitter. * Hunk is based on the character Hunk of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Tsuyoshi Seidō of Beast King GoLion. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Galaxy Garrison Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Paladins Category:Team Voltron